


Cold & Tired

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets home after that long flight from Japan. Cold & tired and in desperate need of Harry to take care of him.<br/>In all ways possible... smut/fluff follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold & Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Louisheartsme on twitter. She inspired me by tweeting about Louis looking cold & tired and Harry taking care of him after that flight from Japan.
> 
> I don't own the boys... this is all in my imagination.
> 
> Boy X Boy. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> English is not my first language, apologies for all the mistakes.

“Yo wake up mate!”

 “We there already?” Louis mumbled.  

He felt as if he had just dozed off and yet he was brutally woken up by Zayn, poking his side.

“Yup. Let’s go!”

 

Louis yawned and stretched in his chair. He felt cold and tired.

An obvious result of NOT flying with Harry. If he’d been with Harry he would have slept alright, with his personal heater to keep him warm.

As the door of their jet opened he could hear the fans before he could see them. Louis sighed as he took a quick look out of the window.

He loved meeting fans, he did. But he was cold and tired and all he wanted was to go home where he could spent his days off snuggled up with his boyfriend.

He sighed some more when he saw some familiar faces amongst the fans and the paps that were out there, waiting for him.

Why did some people feel the need to try and meet him a zillion times? He’d never get that. But he could hear Harry’s voice in his head, reminding him how much it could mean to the fans to meet him, get a picture with him. And with his boyfriends voice in his head, he got up and followed Zayn to the exit.

 

~

 

It had taken the car forever to get him home. They had dropped Zayn off first and then took a detour to his and Harry’s house. Just in case anyone was following them.

Louis thought it was utter bullshit that they tried to fool anyone into believing they no longer lived together but it was what it was.

When he finally opened the door to their home he took a large breath, inhaling the smell that was home.

He dropped his bags in the hallway and felt like just dropping down on the floor alongside his bags and sleep. He was too tired to take the stairs to their bedroom. He barely made it to the living room before he let himself collapse on the nearest couch. He knew Harry was probably somewhere in the house since his plane landed before his, but Louis hadn’t had a single ounce of energy left in his body to go look for the boy.

 

Louis could hear Harry and with his eyes still closed he instantly made grabby hands for his boyfriend.

“Hi boo, get up sweets. You should really just go to bed.”

“Don’t want to move. I’m cold come here!”

Harry smiled down on his boy. Yeah Louis was the older one, but on days like these, when Louis was tired and cold, in his oversized Rovers jumper and adidas sweats, he looked like a tiny boy to Harry.

Harry reached out to Louis but instead of joining him on the couch he put his hands underneath Louis’ arms and lifted him up in a sitting position before lifting him off the couch completely, forcing Louis to wrap his legs around Harry’s slim waist.

“What are you doing, I’m fine on the couch.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck.

“You’re not boo. You need to go to bed...”

 

Harry started to walk up the stairs, tightening his grip on his boyfriend.

“Put me down Haz, I’m too heavy... your back...”

Harry ignored Louis’ words as he moved towards their bedroom, kicking the door open with his feet.

He sat Louis down on his side of the bed.

“Now don’t fall asleep on me yet boo. I’m going to fill the bath for you and make you some tea okay?”

Louis shook his head. “Staaaaay....” he said as he tried to keep hold of Harry.

“Be back in a second Lou!”

Louis sat on the bed, not moving. Waiting for Harry to get back as he could hear the water running in the bathroom.

Damn he truly was the luckiest guy on the planet for having Harry. Harry who had loved him from the day they had met, who wanted to take care of Louis even though he was younger. Harry who loved Louis even when he was a grumpy, sassy little shit some days.

It always baffled Louis that Harry never complained. Sure they had their arguments, but they never had a big fight. Never.

As Louis sat on his bed reminiscing about all the things he and Harry had been through he could feel the warmth returning is his body already.

 

When Harry came back, two large steaming mugs in his hands, Louis allowed him to help him get undressed and carried towards the bathroom until Harry sat him down in the large tub.

Harry pressed a kiss to his temple as he went back into the bedroom to collect the mugs, put them on the side of the bathtub, quickly shredding his own clothes and getting in behind Louis.

Louis sighed as he leant back to Harry’s chest.

“You’re kind of perfect...” Louis said as he let himself truly relax under the hot water.

He had his eyes closed but he could feel Harry smile in his reply.

“Well you are pretty cute like this.”  
“Like what?”

“Cold, tired, needy... Just cute.”

 

They lay in the bath tub until the water cooled down. The bath had warmed Louis up from the outside, the tea and Harry being Harry had warmed him up from the inside.

It didn’t take Louis long to fall asleep when he and Harry were spooned up in their big bed.

It also didn’t take long for Louis to be wide awake again. Damn jetlag... he hated not being able to fall back into a normal pattern whereas Harry never seemed to be much affected by jetlags and time zones.

He didn’t want to wake Harry, he really didn’t. But at the same time he really hated being wide awake by himself.

So he pressed gentle kisses in the back of Harry’s neck, brushing his nose into his long curly locks, inhaling the smell that was just Harry.

“Asleep...”

Or at least, that’s what Louis thought Harry said. It was more like a slow slur of a word.

“Sorry love... I just really can’t sleep...”

Louis kept pressing kisses into Harry’s neck until his boyfriend turned into his embrace, facing him and brushing his nose against Louis’.

“What do I with you?” Harry smiled as he gently pecked Louis’ lips.

“Cuddle me... or we could watch a movie. I’ll let you sleep then...”

“You won’t... you’d demand more cuddles or food... I know you!”

“I know... sorry I woke you up. You know I’m not good at being awake on my own... makes my mind wonder too much...”

 

Harry smiled as he knew. He knew his boyfriend better than anything. And he knew how Louis would be best at worrying late at night, wide awake, all by himself, no sounds to distract him from his worries.

It was like that when they first moved in together, and it was still the same today. He remembered telling Louis that he could always wake him up, and he would find a way to keep Louis entertained, or lull him back to sleep.

“You want help falling back asleep boo?” Harry asked as he pulled Louis impossibly closer.

Louis nodded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have you back to sleep in no time!”

 

And with that said Harry attached his lips to Louis’ neck, sucking, biting and kissing until Louis got the message.

“Oh... that’ll work...” Louis breathed.

“Yeah?” Harry started mouthing down Louis’ torso.

“Think I can fuck you back to sleep?”

Louis nodded so fast his neck hurt.

It  was insane how quickly Harry could turn him on. They’d passed the honeymoon faze of their relationships moons ago, yet there Louis was, spread out on his back with Harry kissing every bit of bare skin and Louis couldn’t help but feel nothing but pure love and lust for his boy.

 

There was a bright side of going straight to bed after being in a tub for ages. One: they were squeaky clean. Two: they were naked.

No clothes to be shed just instant hard ons rubbing against each other.

Harry, however, refused to touch Louis’ cock as he spent his time between the older guys thighs, just kissing, biting, licking the golden skin.

“Haz please...”

“Nuh-uh” Harry replied, not stopping his actions for a second. Louis knew better than to touch himself so he got a good grip on the bed sheets.

 

In one swift move Harry was completely off of Louis as he reached for their bedside table, grabbed the half full bottle of lube they had stashed there and made his way back so fast Louis’ hadn’t been able to catch up on his breath.

Harry took his time, knowing just what to do to completely wear Louis out.

Slowly pressing in one finger, teasingly pulling it in and out. Not adding a second finger until Louis was mewling out little sounds with his eyes scrunched close.

As soon as he had two fingers inside of Louis he started to scissor them and curling them, softly grazing his boyfriends prostate. But not putting any pressure on it yet.

“Hold your legs up babe...” Harry said and Louis immediately obliged. Pressing his fingers hard in his own skin, hard enough to leave marks.

With the now better access, Harry pressed in a third finger. Finally putting the pressure Louis had hoped for.

“Ung... I... Haz... please...”

An incoherent slur of words left Louis’ mouth as Harry kindly curled his fingers and hit his prostate dead on.

 

“Open your eyes babe. Gimme a kiss...” Harry said as he pulled his fingers out and leaned over Louis to capture his lips.

“Fuck me now yeah?” Louis said, eyes big blue and pleading.

“Yeah boo. Keep your legs up yeah? You okay like this?”

Louis smiled as he looked at his always worrying boyfriend.

“Okay.  Just really need you in me now...”

Harry let out a soft laugh and mumbled a “so demanding” before pouring some more lube on his hand, giving himself a few tugs before leaning back over Louis again and slowly pressed in.

A sigh of relief left his mouth at the same time a loud moan left Louis’.

He didn’t bother holding still, after all this time together he knew on days like this he didn’t need to wait for Louis to adjust.

Harry started to pound right into him. Hard and fast until Louis was a whimpering mess underneath him.

“Touch me please...” Louis pleaded, forcing himself to open his eyes searching for Harry’s green ones.

“No touching. You can do this without touching.” Harry breathed heavy as he spoke.

He got a hold of Louis’ left leg, using the leverage to only pound into him harder.

“Do it Lou... come on...”

He spurred his boyfriend on who let out the loudest, whiniest moan.

“Close H.... I need... please... touch me.. .PLEASE!”

Louis trashed his head from side to side, his hands long left his legs, letting them fall against Harry’s shoulders as he took hold of the sheets again, almost ripping them with his bare hands.

And then all of the sudden Harry put his teeth in his left calf. Biting hard, so hard Louis saw stars. And that was all it took for him to push him over the edge.

As white tick cum shot on his chest he clenched down hard on Harry.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me...” Harry said as he quickly pulled all the way out of Louis, letting his legs fall back on the bed, leaving Louis whining at the loss of all contact.

“Gonna be an even better boy for me now boo? Open up”

Louis opened his mouth wide as he tried to regain his breath. Harry crawling over him until his knees were on either side of Louis’ shoulders.

Louis had no energy left to truly suck him off but he did stuck out his tongue, lapping at the head of Harry’s cock, glassy eyes looking up at him.

“That’s it baby, that’s it...” Harry said and with a couple of jerks from his own hand he spilled his cum right into Louis awaiting mouth.

 

Harry dropped down next to Louis on the bed. Kissing his face, licking the few spots of cum that were left on his cheeks and nose.

“Think I need another bath now...” Louis giggled as he curled himself around Harry.

“Think you need to sleep now. Or didn’t I do a well enough job?” Harry smirked as he pecked Louis nose.

“We’ll regret not cleaning up in the morning...”

“Yeah well, I’ll blame you for waking me up. Now go sleep Lou. You look like you’re about to pass out anyways...”

Louis smiled weakly, his eyes drooping.

“Took good care of me today. Love you...” he mumbled as he pulled Harry a tiny bit closer.

“Always take care of my baby.”

“Molder...” Louis protested but it didn’t have any strength behind it, partially because he was half asleep already, partially because if you asked him in all honestly, he liked it when Harry took care of him.

Harry pressed another kiss to Louis temple and murmured a soft “Sleep now, argue later. Love you boobear...” and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
